Talk:Bolster
Testimonials * It seemed to me to deal earth damage with each attack, similar to the additional damaged from attacking with an earth staff. ~~ * Killed as MNK11 no subjob. Used 2hr at the start of the fight, used a Potion +2 & Potion to win the fight. Very easy. * Soloed as Tarutaru WHM13/BLM6 without the use of Benediction. Mob used leveled White Mage spells and had an Additional Effect:Blind. * Tried to solo as Hume RDM9/WHM4 with FoV buffs reraise, regen, and Refresh, took down to about 10% and then died, reraised soon after and tried to heal, but the monster despawned due to disclaim with the following text: "The monster fades before your eyes, a look of disappointment on its face." Probably a safe idea to try this Notorious Monster above level 10. --Kurosen 20:39, 24 June 2009 (UTC) * Successfully Soloed as Hume RDM12/WHM6 with FoV buffs reraise, regen, and refresh (even though refresh wore during battle), Took down 99% of his HP before actually dying, but reraised, and healed to full still Weakened and casted Dia and water and it was over. If I would of built TP up, it would of been much easier. --Kurosen 23:08, 27 June 2009 (UTC) * Trio PUP9/BRD4, SCH9/BLM4 and MNK9/. Pretty easy fight. Won with no buffs from FoV, and no death. --User:Velvetsuicide @ Asura * Soloed by RDM13/no subjob. Saved 100 tp and then engaged. My WS only deal minimal dmg to hit. Seeing myself loosing my edge I then used 2 hr chainspell with Stone and Cure. 2 hr then wore off and my HP was down to 16 only. Luckily, I had a potion with me... otherwise, I would have been dead. Got justice badge and it added +2 water element on it. --User:Sgmayor 17:53PST, 28 July 2009 (UTC) * Tried to solo as NIN12/WAR6 armed with two wakizashis and a self bow with bone arrows. Saved 300tp before engaging and used Blade:Rin but died while the monster still had about 25% health. My blows only dealt about 10 damage each time and I was slowed so couldn't hit it very fast. Found that shooting it with a bow did a lot more damage than hitting it with katanas. Would probably have won the fight if I'd brought along a few potions. --User:Tianimithra * Soloed as a RDM10/WHM5 armed with a Wax Sword +1, and Lauan Shield as well as Scale Armor two Eremite's Rings and a Blood Stone. Went in with 100% or more TP and immediately Weaponskilled against it. I also paralyzed it right off the bat and followed that up with blind and bio. I ended up curing myself almost continually throughout the fight. However the fight was not a huge problem. I did not have Chainspell active as I had just fought another NM in an effort to get a Pelte and went into this fight without the 2 hour. Suffice to say I was successful in my efforts. Though if I had to do it again, I would go in no lower than level 11, preferably level 12. And with Chainspell active. --Cledwin83 20:19, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Possible Augments * Cleaned up the page a bit, Testimonials of people lvl 30+ are irrelevant and clutter the page. This monster is weak guys :) Novahh